


And That's How You Threaten Someone

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cracky fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets multiple "if you hurt Asa so help me I'll" speeches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's How You Threaten Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short update because I needed something to make me smile after a full on day at work.

Finn feels eyes on him wherever he goes. It's a familiar feeling; he is, after all, the ex-Stormtrooper who switched sides and started dating the crown jewel (or crown pilot) of the Resistance but somehow the looks have seemed different since he returned from his disastrous first mission. More serious, or maybe just more curious. Whatever it is, he's getting more than a little fed up of being the flavour of the week.

The attention doesn't even let up when he's out with Asa, not like it used to when even the most ardent of First Order haters refrained from giving him dirty looks when he had a loveable five year old tagging along. Not this time though. If anything, it ramps up. As if the entire base is watching them interact with hushed breath like they're waiting on something special happening.

His first clue as to why the base is suddenly so interested in him and Asa coincides with his first threatening speech - Jess pinning him down in the short corridor between the gym and the holosimulator and warning him that if he ever even thought of letting Ace down then she would cut the fuel injector line of his ship, 'daddy' be damned.

Apparently, Poe had forgotten to mention that in the midst of Ace's mini meltdown the other day, the entire base now knows that he's calling Finn Daddy.

Finn really doesn't mind the fact that seemingly every member of the Resistance feels the need to give him some sort of warning speech. It's testament to just how well loved Asa is on D'Qar and Finn wouldn't have it any other way. Poe's just offended that no one had felt the need to threaten Finn when they thought it was just him that he was serious about.

"They like Asa better than me," he grumbles into his morning coffee, scowling at the training report in front of him.

Finn laughs before doing that thing with his tongue that's never failed to get Poe in a good mood but he doesn't disagree, something that Poe points out much later through panting breaths.

"Its your own fault for raising too good a kid, you can't compete with those puppy dog eyes."

Poe's attempt at pouting only proves Finn's point.

Snap's speech is truly spectacular in its imagery. Seriously, Finn had no idea that Snap could be so creative or that it was actually possible for anyone to be strung up by that particular part of their anatomy. He's so engrossed in listening to Snap explain in precise detail just how he would go about making Finn wish he was never born that he's just as surprised as Snap is when Ace pushes his way in between them.

"Stop being mean to my Daddy!" he growls at an abashed looking Snap. "Why would you say them horrible things, Uncle Snap. That's not nice. What's my Daddy ever done to you?"

Finn tries really hard not to grin as Snap stutters his way through a stammering apology but he's not really sure he succeeds.

"Ace, buddy. I was just looking out for you," he pleads. "I was explaining to Finn how much we all love you and how important you are to us and how we'd deal with him if he ever disappointed or hurt you."

Ace, who had been warming around to his Uncle Snap's way of thinking until he got to that last part gasps. "My Daddy could never disappoint or hurt me! He's not mean and horrible like you!" Ace glares at Snap with betrayal in his eyes and, wow, Finn had never seen Snap so close to crying before. "If you're ever mean to him again then I'm gonna string you up by your - -"

"- - OK, peanut. I think Uncle Snap gets your point." Finn interrupts before Ace can finish that sentence and add another grey hair to his Papa's head. "Why don't you and me head over to the mess and get some honey cakes, huh?"

Ace's face lights up at the idea and, with one last glare at Snap, he starts to skip merrily towards to the mess hall.

"Finn, I, - " Snap looks shell-shocked and Finn has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Don't worry," Finn lays a sympathetic hand on Snap's shoulder, "I'll talk to him. He'll have forgiven you by evening meal."

"Thanks Finn and sorry for..."

"DADDY! Stop talking to the mean man and come and get some cake." Ace yells from the end of the corridor and Finn shrugs hopelessly at a wincing Snap.

"Sorry, duty calls."

The threats stop immediately after that, no one quite brace enough to face the wrath of Asa Dameron.

Finn's pretty sure he and Poe have the greatest kid in the whole world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot!


End file.
